Sonic: Creepypasta
by Maxdude1995
Summary: I have here five stories based off of creepypastas. Please read and review! Sonic series belongs to SEGA and all creepypastas  if they exist  belong to their right full owners.
1. Chapter 1: Suicidal Sonic

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This story is based of off a bunch of Creepypastas and I thought it would be cool if some one did a story with them and combine it with the Sonic universe.

All Creepypastas (if they are real) belong to there rightful owners and the Sonic franchise and all respected characters belong to SEGA.

** -Sonic Creepypasta-**

** Chapter 1: Suicidal Sonic  
**

It was a normal day for worldwide hero Sonic the Hedgehog as he was sitting in his living room watching TV. The nineteen year old hedgehog was about to head to his best friend Tails' house to hangout and fix up the Tornado 2.

All of the sudden, Sonics cell phone started ringing; Sonic went to go pick it up. One he got it, he saw the caller ID, and it was Tails who was calling him. Not wanting to have him answer his voice mail, Sonic went to pick it up and then answered it.

"Hello" said Sonic

"Sonic," said Tails over the phone "I think am in trouble."

"Trouble?" said Sonic jokingly "What do you mean you're in trouble. Did you buy drugs?"

This time Tails was crying. "No, I saw a video and now something is fallowing me."

Sonic then knew what was going on. "Hold on buddy, I'm coming to help you!"

As Sonic hung up, Tails shouted "Hurry Sonic!"

**Later at Tails' Workshop/House**

As Sonic reached his house, he rang the door bell, but Tails didn't answer. Not wanting to wait. Sonic broke open the door and went inside. What he saw was horrific; he saw blood everywhere, scratches on the walls, and messages that he felt were disturbing and cryptic. He then heard a murmured cry coming form Tails' room. Sonic rushed to his friend's room to see if he was ok.

(**Note: **The rest of this scene will contain descriptions of blood and gore to disturbing for young readers. I advice you skip this part if your are 12 or younger)

**Tails' Room**

Sonic open the door and saw a horrific scene.

He found Tails dead on the floor with his stomach cut open, guts thrown out, and his blood everywhere and on the walls, floor, and ceiling. Sonic got down on his nieces and started crying at the loss of his friend. He looked up and saw a final message on the ceiling. Sonic couldn't make it out because it was in Russian. He knew little of the language, but all he could make out were the words "sights" and "more".

**Six Months Later….**

At Tails' funeral, everyone he knew was grieving over his death, but the worst was from Sonic. He heart was destroyed by Tails' death. It would follow him through out his life.

**A Week Later….**

A week after the funeral, Sonic and his friends were discussing theories about how Tails died, many were passed around but the number one theory was that Dr. Eggman killed Tails. Everyone agreed with this theory, but there were two things that destroyed it.

One was that Eggman didn't know how to speak Russian and two was that Sonic later found a video tape the day Tails died.

It was labeled "Suicide Mouse.a v i"

This video made the tips of Sonics quills go up. Sonic decided to watch it that night to see what was on it. But what he would see would be the last thing he would ever see in his life.

**At 8:00 PM**

Sonic was alone in his house and he turned his cell phone off until he was finished with the video. He turned on the TV and VCR and placed the tape in it and pressed play. An image then appeared showing famous cartoon character Mickey Mouse walking down a street sadly with a piano playing badly in the background. Sonic thought that this was depressing for a Disney cartoon.

A few minutes pass and the video cuts to black. Sonic's first thought was that this was the entire video.

But then another few minutes pass and the video comes back on, but this time, Sonic could he murmuring in the background. He turned up the volume so he could hear the murmuring better. Then a high pitched scream happened that maid Sonic's house shake. Sonic then turned down the volume and looked very pale.

As the video progressed, Sonic was starting to look sick-looking and his heart was pounding as he saw that Mickey's walking was slowly being distorted and colors were flashing on the screen and Mickey's eyes fell of his face.

The video ended with a picture that is to disturbing for Sonic to describe. Its final image was the same Russian text that he saw on Tails' ceiling the day he died. Sonic turned off the VCR and took the tape out. Sonic was breathing heavily. He later found out off the internet was that this cartoon was maid back in the 30's and the first guy who saw the whole thing shot himself.

**Later that night….**

Sonic was in bed trying to sleep when he was awoken by a noise in his kitchen.

Sonic got out of bed and when downstairs. What he saw what just as horrific as what he saw the day Tails died. He saw even more blood everywhere and more messages on the walls. Sonic then herd a murmur of sort in his kitchen. He walked into it and saw nothing except an English version of the ending message on the video, it said….

"The sights of Hell brings its viewers back for more."

Sonic's heart pounded like crazy as something tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a horrific sight. The last thing Sonic ever says is this. "AGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

**THE END….for now…..**

**Well that was chapter one of what I call "Sonic: Creepypasta" I accept positive reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and see you later… **


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow of a Ghost

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the second chapter of Sonic: Creepypasta. This story is about Shadow and the creepypasta Pokemon Black (not the official game, the one with the ghost pokemon that kills people.) I hope you all enjoy this.

**Chapter 2:** Shadow of a Ghost

We find the ultimate life-form Shadow the Hedgehog walking down the street in Station Square listening to Disturbed on his iPod Touch off to his day job at the local GameStop.

**-Later on in the day-**

Shadow was just about to punch out when I man came in the store. _'Oh god'_ Shadow thought to himself. _'and just before I punched out.'_

"Welcome to GameStop sir, how may I help you?" said Shadow in the usual voice.

The man that Shadow was talking to stood there for 30 seconds before saying," Take this boy, it may interest you."

He then gave Shadow a black Game Boy cartridge with a label that said Pokemon on it and had a black background behind it. "Uh sir, we don't sell the old Game Boy games…." Shadow spoke before the man stopped him, "It's not for the store boy, it's for you." The man walked out of the GameStop leaving Shadow bewithered.

**-Later at Shadow's House-**

We find Shadow at his house pacing around his living room with the cartridge in hand. Secretly, Shadow liked the Pokemon series, but he only captured ghost and legendary Pokemon. Shadow thought to himself and then decited to play the game.

Shadow got out his Game Boy Advance SP and put Pokemon Black in it. He turned it on and saw the intro,_"It just like the Red version, this must be a hack or bootleg or something"_, Shadow thought to himself.

He was right, it was a hack of Pokemon Red Version, but the Pokemon didn't cycle next to Red. Shadow thought this was a joke and started playing.

He played through it normally like any other the games, but when he got his starter Pokemon, he opened up the Pokemon selection screen, and saw an extra Pokemon named Ghost.

Shadow looked at this in excitement. "Awesome! A ghost Pokemon, I'll use that first." So when the first battle began, Shadow brought out Ghost and was ready to use him.

The only move Ghost knew how to use is Curse. Shadow knew this move didn't appear until the second generation of Pokemon games came out, but Shadow just ignored this and pressed the A button. Shadow saw the screen turn black and herd the Pokemon's cry

in a slow-pitched noise. The screen came back and at the bottom it said….

"Squrtle has died…"

Shadow was shocked by this and he was never shocked by anything in his life. Still, he trudged through the game, still using Ghost.

**-Later on into the night-**

Shadow had reached the end of the game feeling more depressed than before and for the first time in his life, scared.

Shadow then saw the part where Red was an old man and walked his character back to his house. Then the screen turned black. It then showed all of the Pokemon and trainers he used Curse on. Then the screen turned black again, it then showed Red was fighting Ghost. The only move Red could use was struggle and while all of this was happening,

the music of Lavender Town was at a very low pitch. After Red got hit by nothing but recoil, Ghost then used curse on Red, then the screen turned to black one last time.

Shadow then put his Game Boy down and started to breath softly and began to cry softly.

He had killed all of those people and Pokemon and he started to feel guilty for himself for the first time in his life.

**-Later that night-**

Shadow had an uneasy sleep because of what he played earlier. He suddenly was woken up by a gurgled cry. Shadow Chaos Controlled downstairs to see what was all the commotion.

Shadow then find's his Game Boy on and two red lights came on the screen. Shadow was then interested by this. He walked over to it, thinking that there was more to the hack than before. Then all of the sudden words appeared at the bottom and they said….

"GHOST uses Curse on Shadow…"

Then an image of Ghost appeared on the screen, Shadow dropped the Game Boy and backed away from it.

He then felt something tap him on the shoulder and a voice said," So Shadow, should we get started…"

Shadow turned around and the last thing he ever said was "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well that is the end of chapter 2, come back when I have chapter 3 written. Hope a get mixed reviews! See you guys later…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Tails

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of Sonic: Creepypasta. This story will revolve around Tails watching The Simpsons creepypasta "Dead Bart" Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 3:** Dead Tails

**Station Square Park – 10:00am**

We find our 15 year old two-tailed fox Miles "Tails" Prower ,or Tails by everyone he knows, walking around Station Square Park minding to himself when he spotted a flyer that said that Matt Groaning, the creator of The Simpsons, was to appear at a TV convention at the Station Square Convention Center. Being a convention freak and a fan of The Simpsons, Tails decides to go to it.

**Station Square Convention Center – 11:45am **

The next day, after some questions about the series, including one from Tails, one fan asked about a lost episode to Matt that had Bart die. Matt's face then looked morbid and scared and left the stage, ending the conference early.

Tails looked puzzled about why Matt would leave the stage all because of a lost episode. He then decided to follow Matt until he got answers.

**Later outside**

Tails followed Matt all the way to the parking lot and tapped him on the shoulder.

Matt then turned around and saw that Tails followed him to his car. Matt then said "So are you here to get my autograph or what?" Tails then sighed and said "Why did you leave the stage when that fan mentioned that episode Mr. Groaning?" Matt then started to hyperventilate and appeared to be crying.

Tails was wondering in his head what was wrong with him. Matt then sniffed and got out a notepad and a pen and jotted down a website. He then gave it to Tails and told him in an angry voice "Never talk about this episode again!"

Tails tried to say something but Matt stopped him and said in a whispery voice "They'll here you." He then drove off and Tails looked down at the paper and wondered why Matt was so scared about this. He then decided to go to this website and see if he could get anything about this lost episode.

**Tails' Workshop/House – 11:12pm **

(**Note:** The rest of this will be disturbing to others as descriptions of blood, gore; swearing and other adultery things will be mentioned. Reader Discretion Is Advised)

Tails was at home on his computer as he typed in the web address and was ready for what was to come. The page opened and there was nothing but a black background, some yellow text that a very smart person like Tails couldn't decode. There was also a download link.

Tails clicked on the link and the file started to download and Tails just sat there waiting for it. After it was downloaded, his computer got an extremely deadly computer virus. Not even Tails' self-made anti-virus program wouldn't work, nor would System Reboot.

The only thing Tails could do was to reboot he now empty computer, he then put the file on a DVD disk and went to put it in his DVD player but he first turned off his cell phone so he wouldn't be distracted for what he was about to see.

Of course, there was an episode of The Simpsons, but the animation was terrible and the characters acted differently. Tails just ignored this and continued watching. As the episode progressed, Tails learned that the episode is about The Simpsons going on a plane trip but to where is not mentioned.

As the family was on the plane, Bart was starting to mess around as usual. Tails started to laugh at this as he knew that once Bart starts messing around, it guarantees a laugh. But then he stops laughing after he hears a window crash open.

He is shocked and puts his hand to his mouth when Bart falls to the ground and turns hyper-realistic when his body lays motionless. When act 2 of the episode starts, Tails starts whimpering during the parts where the family starts crying and images flash on the screen.

As act 3 is starting, Tails was starting to sob softly and had an urge to turn off the TV, but he trudged on with it. It showed the family at Bart's grave and Bart was still the way he was in act 1 of the episode. It ended with graves of all the guest stars that were on the show and all of them have the same death date of December 21, 2012. It ended with silent credits and it was all hand drawn with the last image showing the family in the lifeless hyper-realistic style like Bart was.

Tails then turned off the TV and started crying loudly at the images shown to him and came to a realization of why Matt Groaning doesn't like to talk about it.

**Later that night**

Tails was on his laptop working on blueprints on a new invention when he heard a noise coming from the garage and left to investigate.

**The Garage**

Tails looks around and spots blood on the Tornado 2 and a message that says…

"WE ARE THE SOUND OF FLORIDE!"

Tails turns around and sees a body and screams loud and runs out. He ran and ran but then turned around and saw the body about to jump him. The last thing Tails ever says is "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Well that was chapter 3, please review and put ideas for chapter 4 as I already have an idea for chapter 5. So see you guys later…..**


	4. Chapter 4: Knuckles' Suicide

**Author's Note: **Hello guys and welcome to the 4th chapter in the Sonic: Creepypasta saga. This story revolves around Knuckles watching the creepypasta Squidward's Suicide. Please review and enjoy….

Chapter 4: Knuckles' Suicide

**Station Square International Airport – 10:11am**

We find our 22 year old echidna friend Knuckles about to fly to Los Angeles to work as an intern at Nickelodeon Studios for two weeks. As he is boarding the plane, he gets a phone call from his friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Knucklehead!" said Sonic over the phone," Are you on the plane?"

"Actually yes, I am." Said Knuckles sarcastically

"Oh, ok." said Sonic, "Hey, me and the gang will see you in two weeks, ok."

"Yea, yea!" yelled Knuckles angrily," and don't worry about me! You know I'm tough!"

"Ok Knuckles" said Sonic," Well see ya!"

"Ok dude, bye!" Knuckles said as he hung up the phone.

**Later at Nickelodeon Studios in LA, two weeks later...**

Knuckles was now having a great time as an intern and would be going back to Station Square the next day. Just as he was cleaning out his workspace, one of the lead animators of the show Spongebob Squarepants asked him if he was interested in watching an almost-finished version of the season 4 premiere episode "Fear of a Krabby Patty". Knuckles thought it over and decided to watch it with the rest of the animators.

**In the screening room...**

Knuckles sat down as the other animators that worked on the show sat down and put on the episode. The episodes name was "Squidward's Suicide". The animators, including Knuckles, thought this was a work related joke and they trudged on with it.

The episode started with Squidward playing on his clarinet and then yelling at Spongebob about how he needs to practice for he has a concert that night. The bubbles splash screen then comes up as usual and it shows the end of Squidward's concert for what was to happen would change everyone's lives forever, even Knuckles'.

(**NOTE: **If you read the original Squidward's Suicide creepypasta, then you know what is coming up, but was will be described are the descriptions of blood, gore, violence, and other scary things, So reader discretion is STRONGLY, STRONGLY advised.)

It showed the crowd booing at Squidward and the booing wasn't regular cartoon booing as there was a murmur of malice in the crowd. The crowd had hyper-realest eyes and they all had red pupils. This disturbed Knuckles a bit but he just ignored it.

The next scene showed Squidward crying as there was a sound like a breeze in the wind. As it got louder, Squidward then put his tentacles over his eyes and began to cry loudly. Then the screen twitched as an image flashed over the screen for one second and the lead animator stopped it and what they saw was horrific.

There was a picture of a dead child. Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes and started to vomit a little. The picture went on and more images like that flashed on the screen. After all that, it showed Squidward holding a shotgun in his tentacles and a voice saying "DO IT!" Squidward then pulls the trigger and kills himself. The episode ends with the image of Squidward's dead body with a single eye dangling from his body.

Knuckles then ran out of the room and started to breath heavily. He couldn't get the images he had witnessed out of his head and for what would happen the next few weeks later would be the last weeks of his life.

**Two weeks later...**

Knuckles came home to the Floating Island were his friends were waiting for him. They all looked at him as he looked decrepit and morbid. They tried to get answers out of him, but he wouldn't talk.

**Later that night...**

Knuckles was sleeping next to the Master Emerald when he felt a breeze pass him by. He then left to go investigate what it was.

**Later at the Mystical Runes**

As he reached the Mystical Runes, Knuckles could here laughter, he ran up the runes and found a dead child, with a voice saying," The time has come Knuckles..." Knuckles then turned around and saw a squid-like creature with bloodshot red eyes. The last thing Knuckles ever said was "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**So that was chapter 4 everyone, stay tuned for chapter 5 and here's three hints to hit. It involves a bat, a statue, and a haunted cartage. Chapter 5 will also be a prequel to another fan fic Im working on. So don't forget to review and see you guys later...**


	5. Chapter 5: preludetxt

**Author's Note: **Well guys here it is, the FINAL chapter of the Sonic: Creepypasta saga, and yet, the beginning of this chapters sequel, Sonic the Hedgehog: MAJORA. I hope you guys enjoy it and one more thing...you shouldn't have done that...

**NOTE: This chapter is based off of the original creepypasta/ARG "Haunted Majora's Mask" written by Jadusable. I don't own anything in this story or the characters which belong to Sega and Jadusable**

**Chapter 5:**

**: The prequel to Sonic the Hedgehog: MAJORA**

Are story begins on a clear sunny day in the big city of Station Square. We find the ultimate life-form Shadow the Hedgehog off to his night job as a secret agent for G.U.N.

**G.U.N. HQ – 5:40pm**

As Shadow comes in to work, his friend and master jewel thief, Rouge the Bat, flies down to him to talk to him.

"Hey Shad." Said Rouge in the usual tone.

"Oh, hey Rouge," Said Shadow, "how are you doing?"

"Nothing, just being beautiful as ever" said Rouge in a graceful voice.

Just then, the alarm goes off and Shadow and Rouge end there conversation and leave to go to the command center.

**G.U.N. Command Center – 5:43pm**

As soon as Shadow and Rouge get there, the commander of G.U.N. had already started debriefing. He was happy that Shadow and Rouge got there on time as he had something special for them.

"All right you two," said the G.U.N. Commander, "I have a special assignment for the both of you."

"Lay it on as sir," said Shadow with bravery in his voice," what is the mission you've got for us?"

The G.U.N. Commander then started to explain, "You and Rouge need to go to a small town in England, there seems to be some disturbances at the community college there."

The Commander then said, "We need you two to find the person who is making these disturbances and bring him here for questioning, you two up for it?"

They both nodded and agreed to it. They were then sent to the Station Square Airport to be sent with a small squad to the town of Amsterdam, England. When they got there, they used radio frequencies to find the house where the disturbances where.

A few days pass and they still couldn't find it. But then a day later, they got a signal and followed it to a two story apartment. But what they would find in there would change all there lives after that day.

**The source's house – 8:17am**

Shadow goes in alone, as he is doing this, he hears whimpering and muttering behind a door, he then chaos blasts the door open. What he finds is a man in his early 20s, a Nintendo 64, a TV, and a N64 cartridge that had no label on it and with the word "MAJORA" written on it with a black sharpie marker. He brings the man out of the room and he, Rouge, and the squad then head back to America to question him.

**Later at G.U.N. HQ**

Before going into the interrogation room, Shadow and Rouge were talking to the commander.

"I'm counting on you two," said the commander," we tried everything, but we can't seem to get anything out of him, he just keeps on saying the name Ben over and over again."

"We understand." Said Shadow

Shadow and Rouge then walk into the room and tell the guards to leave. They then sat down and start talking to the man.

Rouge then says "So, what's your name."

The man looks up but doesn't speak at first but then says "My...my name is Matt, but my friends online call me Jadusable."

Shadow then turns on a tape recorder and says "Please, tell us what happened at your apartment because we found a strange item on the ground." He then shows him the cartridge with the word "MAJORA" written on it.

Matt then started to whimper and started muttering "You shouldn't have done that."

He then stops and say's "What do you want to know about it."

Shadow and Rouge then exchange looks and lean closer. Matt then starts telling them what happened at his apartment on the nights of question.

"Well it all started on a day when I was looking for video games for my N64."

_-Flashback Narrative-_

" I then found this old mans house and looked on his table as he went back inside to see if he had any videogames, all there was were a bunch of paintings that all looked like inkblots. But the weird thing was they all looked like the Majora's Mask from the game "Majora's Mask". You two have heard of it, right?"

Shadow and Rouge both nod and Matt continued with his story: "He came back out with that cartridge right there. I first thought it was either a beta or the Japanese version of the game because of state of it and it color and there was no cover artwork. I ignored this and said goodbye to him and at first I thought he said "Goodbye then." But after I got back to my apartment, I put the game in the console and turned it on and was ready to relive my childhood.

Matt then sighed and continued," After the title screen, I saw a file on there that said Ben on it." "I then knew that the old man said goodbye Ben and not goodbye then. I thought that Ben was his grandson, I ignored this and saw that he almost beaten the game and was on the final day. I decided to leave it alone and then made a new file."

Matt then told Shadow and Rouge that his file started having a bug where the files started to cross as at some points, the characters called him Link and some points they called him Ben. He then told them that after he deleted Ben's file, the characters started to call him nothing.

"After that, I thought I'd try the 4th Day Glitch, as I tried it, a scream came on and I was sent to the final boss battle arena, but something was wrong, the Skull Kid was there, but he doesn't appear in that area. I then decided that the game was bugged and I thought I should restart it. I tried and tried but it wouldn't restart. I was then sent to the West Clock Town but it was all messed up and stuff. No one was around and I went inside of the Swordsman School and then...and then...

Matt then looked to the ground and started to breath heavily. Shadow then got up then got to look up and tell them more. Matt nodded and told more of his story.

"I then saw this weird statue that looked like Link, I tried to attack it but then it started to follow me and then it screamed at me and I ran out. So I went back to the South Clock Town so I could drown Link that way the game would stop being all messed up. But it wouldn't let me and I was sent back to the final boss area.

"I decided to take on the Skull Kid and started shooting arrows at him. It was fun at first, but then he told me it won't do any good. Link then floated up was burned and electrocuted to death and the Skull Kid started to laugh at me. I was sent back to the area and Link was dead on the ground. I couldn't move or anything."

"The screen then turned to black and a message said "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Then the mask came on the screen and screamed at me.

"I was sent back to the title screen. I went to the file selection screen and my file name was now "YOURTURN". I selected it and it went back to Link still on the ground with the Skull Kid laughing at me. It then took me back to the title screen again and as I went to the file selection screen, Ben file came back.

"I couldn't take it anymore, so I went back to the house of the old man to find it was on sale. I talked to his neighbor and he said he moved and he told me Ben die after his parents moved away. I couldn't believe it and I thought maybe I should film myself playing the game and showing it was haunting me."

Matt told Shadow and Rouge about everything from the Song of Healing killing him to Zorta drowning even though Zorta could swim underwater thus learning that Ben drowned to how his computer got "infected" by Ben and other morbid things.

_-End of Flashback Narrative-_

After he was finished, Shadow started to look scared looking and Rouge looked shocked. A while later, Shadow spoke and said," So, where's this Ben person now Matt?"

Matt just looked at Shadow for a few minutes and says "I don't know, the last thing I remember was that the game said this". He showed Shadow and Rouge a piece of paper that said "We are free from this prison..." "Were glad you did that..."

They both look at Matt for a while and then the got up to leave the room, but first Shadow turned off the tape recorder. The told the commander everything Matt had said.

The commander told them that maybe Matt should move to Station Square and that them and there friends should watch him. They both agreed to it and told Matt that he should stay in the city to be closely watch by them and there friends. Matt agreed to it too and was sent back to England to pack his things and to come back to Station Square.

**Two months later**

We find Matt walking around town looking for the local GameStop, he then found it and went inside to find Shadow there. "Shadow," Matt said to him, "What are you doing here?"

Shadow sighed to himself and told Matt that he work there as a day job. Matt then asked him if he had any N64 games on sale. Shadow then gave him some usual ones and he used his employee discount to pay for the games. Matt then said goodbye to him and Shadow did the same thing.

**Matt's House – 10:59pm**

Matt was busy playing some Goldeneye 64 when he heard a noise in the basement which made him jump. He decided to investigate and see if anything was down there.

**The Basement – 11:00pm**

Matt went down to his basement to find nothing. He decided it must have been a stray cat or something and goes back upstairs. As he got to the third step, the door slammed shut and it locked. Matt tried to open it up but it wouldn't budge open. Then a song started to play which caused Matt to jump.

Matt then knew what it was; it was the Song of Healing in reverse. This made Matt get angry as he shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then he heard the Happy Mask Shopkeepers laugh as a voice said, "It's time to play Matt...hehehe..."

He turned around and saw the statue and the Happy Mask Shopkeeper at the foot of the step. The shopkeeper then said, "Well, it looks like we have new playmates Ben, were going to visit all of them very soon..." Ben then looked at the shopkeeper and smiled.

Matt then screamed out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as the Mask Shopkeeper and Ben disappear...

...to be continued...in Sonic the Hedgehog: MAJORA...

**Well guys, my first real fan fiction is over, but it appears as though Ben and the Mask Shopkeeper are ready to attack. So come back when the sequel to this chapter, Sonic the Hedgehog: MAJORA comes out this Christmas... So review and I will be back this Christmas...**

...You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you...


End file.
